Heretic Cruiser
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 13h 2m 33s |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 5 Cruiser T5 |Ship Parts = 10 |Armaments = 2,048 Iron Star Armaments }} |-| MKIII = Mk II |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = ? |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 5 Cruiser T5 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 2,560 Iron Star Armaments }} |-| MKIV = Mk III |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = ? |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 5 Cruiser T5 |Ship Parts = 90 |Armaments = 3,200 Iron Star Armaments }} |-| MKV = Mk IV |Time (Research) = 3d 13h 47m 35s |Mineral Ore (Research) = 34,623,400 |Time (Craft) = ? |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 5 Cruiser T5 |Ship Parts = 270 |Armaments = 4,000 Iron Star Armaments }} General The Heretic Cruiser is an event hull. It was available in the event Reclamation. It is the first hull designed by the Iron Star Company. Heretic cruisers are the most resilient ships in the game. Featuring up to seven armor slots and innate armor weight reduction and bonuses, it can have as much as 20,000 armor points fully equipped at Mark V. Strategy and Setup Heretic cruisers are relatively uncommon to see in combat. They are still used to an incredibly reliable effect fighting off high level cutters. The lack of weapon slots and extremely high repair time has limited the cruiser from ever becoming a staple ship in high level combat. Mark V Heretic cruisers are far more powerful than default Mark I versions. Advantages: Heretic cruiser are the epitome of survival, they can survive a vast amount of damage before being destroyed. They excel in close and medium range combat with other cruisers and cutters due the difficulty of destroying them. They also function as excellent base decoys, drawing away heavy fire for sustained periods of time. A fleet of Heretic cruisers paired with a carrier can have up to 100,000 armor points. With an excessive amount of mass, players can rarely find an optimal build that uses all of the available mass on the ship. Players can equip almost anything they want, heaviest armour, shields, weapons or utilities. Heretic cruisers also have a passive armour weight reduction bonus and a passive armour increase bonus. The bonus armour received through these bonuses do not increase repair time. Being an Iron Star Company ship, it has access to exclusive equipment such as Skirmish armor that further enhances it durability against explosive and energy weapons. It also has access to unstable reactor, enhancing its mobility and point blank range combat to a dangerous extent. Being a cruiser class ship, they can equip a light weight, medium range but powerful Reverb ray, a weapon that is exponentially more powerful when attacking groups of targets. Disadvantages: The key disadvantages to the Heretic cruiser is a single shield slot and a reduced number of weapon slots. With only a single shield slot, Heretic cruisers are far more reliant on their armor to survive from attacks, hence, in most battles, they will sustain damages that necessitates greater amounts of repairs than in comparison with Revelation cruisers or Apocrypha cruisers. With a single reduced weapon slot, Heretic cruisers are forced to defeat their enemy ships through attrition. With a lower amount of firepower, they rely on surviving longer than enemy ships to wither them down. Because of this, this further results in greater amounts of damage sustained in battles, thus increasing the amount of repair time required after each battle. Whilst Heretic cruisers have extreme amounts of armor, this comes at the cost of extended repair time. Should Heretic cruisers be destroyed in combat, fully equipped versions of them can take more than 24 hours to repair. On top of this, Heretic cruisers despite their armor and brawn, have only slightly better chances of survival in combat with destroyers and battleships. Destroyers still possess an overwhelming 200% bonus damage to cruisers at mark V and battleships can still cripple Heretic cruisers with stasis weapons and attack with impunity. Heretic cruisers should be protected in battle by an escort and only be dispatched to deal with other cruisers or cutters. Trivia *It used to appear to be that of a really wide Revelation cruiser, with a different color scheme. *The Heretic cruiser is the first and only ship to feature 6 armor slots. *The Heretic cruiser is the second hull to possess modifiers without needing crafting upgrades, the first one being the Osprey Frigate. Gallery Heretic fleet.png|A fleet of Heretic cruisers with the old model, armed with the Aurora ray. Heretic Cruiser.jpg|Old Heretic cruiser design Heretic_2.png|Mark V Heretic cruisers in combat. Heretic_3.png|Heretic cruisers victorious. Heretic_5.png|Heretic cruisers sustaining damage. Heretic_4.png|Mark V Heretic cruisers pursuing an enemy fleet Heretic_6.png|Mark V Heretic cruisers Heretic_7.png|Heretics vs Hurricane Category:Vega Conflict Category:Iron Star Company Category:Event Prizes Category:Hulls